The New Kid
by Dracorex16
Summary: There's a new kid at Sky High and his name's Dakota. Will he fit in? Or will he just be the cute guy as always? Find out when he has to figure out why students are leaving. Will he find out? Or be the next victim?


"Dakota!" My uncle shouts up the stairs. "It's time for your first day of school!"

My eyes snap open and I leap out of bed. I throw on a plain white t-shirt and blue jeans before rushing down the stairs. "I'm up. I'm up." I hurry into the dinning room and sit down at the table.

My uncle smiles as he places a bowl of cereal in front of me. "Eat up. The bus should be here soon."

I eat my cereal as fast as I can then pull my hiking boots on. "Do you want me to ride the bus to school or can I fly to school?"

"I'd prefer you to ride the bus today." He replies, sitting at the table across from me. "So, that you can meet people before you get to school."

I nod. "Alright." I then hear a horn outside.

He glances at the front door. "Looks like the bus is here."

I nod as I give him a hug. "Yep. See you after school, uncle."

He hugs me back. "Ok. Have fun at school."

"I will." I hurry out the door to see the bus sitting there waiting. I sprint onto it and take a seat at the front of the bus.

"You're new here, aren't you?" The bus driver asks as the bus starts to move forward.

I nod. "Yeah. Just moved here from Richmond."

He nods. "Ok. You're going to have fun at Sky High. And that's the truth." He smiles.

I return the smile. "Alright." I stare out the window silently.

When we're a good mile from a bridge that's not fixed, the bus driver starts to speed up. "Hold on, kids. It's about to get bumpy." He slams down on the gas and we shoot forward.

I hold onto the seat for dear life. I gasp as the bus shoots off the edge of the bridge. The kid sitting next to me grins when he hears me gasp. He's just sitting back with his arms folded calmly.

"And here we go!" The bus driver pushes a lever forward and engines shoot out the back of the bus and wings sprout out of the sides of the bus. The bus shoots into the sky.

I relax once the bus levels out. The kid next to me laughs. "First time on this bus?"

I nod. "Yeah. I'm new this year." My heart's hammering in my chest.

He nods. "I can see that. Don't worry. This bus won't drop out of the sky. My name's Deshawn by the way." He holds out his hand to me.

I shake his hand. "Nice to meet you, Deshawn. I'm Dakota. And it's not the bus falling that I'm worried about. It's the engines blowing up that worries me."

He laughs. "Yeah. I guess there's that." He glances around and smirks. "It looks like you have some admirers."

I glance around to see that almost every girl on the bus is staring at me with admiration. I turn back around when they all wave at me. "Why are they staring at me like that?"

Deshawn laughs. "I'm guessing it's because they think that you're cute."

I shrug. "That might be why. What can you do anyway?"

"I can make my arms turn into swords and I can weild them very effectively." He replies calmly. "What about you?"

I grin. "I think I want to keep that a secret for now."

He laughs again. "Well, here what you can do will influence how people treat you."

"Then I shouldn't be worried. My power is pretty powerful." I reply, smiling.

He grins. "I can't wait to see what it is."

I glance around again to see that the girls are still staring at me. "Though I might already like this year already." I wave at the girls and they sigh.

Deshawn grins when that happens. "Yep. I can see that."

I look back in front of me and see the school right there. It's a normal high school on a huge flying disk. It's got tall windows and is painted a bright blue with a sign out front that reads: Welcome to a new year at

"Wow." I whisper, staring at the school.

Deshawn smiles. "Yeah. It's cool."

When the bus lands in the drop off area, I'm the first person off and I start to stare at all the kids flying, teleporting, and zooming in. I even see some kids being picked on by some bullies which makes my anger start to boil.

Deshawn seems to have sensed how mad I am because he places a hand on my shoulder. "I wouldn't if I were you. That wouldn't be a great way start off your first day of school here."

"I don't care." I reply, stalking over to a group of four bullies that were picking on two kids. As I get closer, I could make out what each of them looked like.

One of the kids being picked on has bright red hair and green eyes. He's wearing a blue t-shirt, black shorts, and green running shoes. The other kid being picked on has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She's wearing grey shorts, a pink shirt, and white tennis shoes.

I then study the four bullies. The one that seems to be the leader has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He's about my height and is wearing a white t-shirt under a leather jacket, blue jeans, and black combat boots. The guy next to him has dark brown hair and black eyes. He's a little taller than I am and he's wearing a plain black t-shirt, blue jeans, and black running shoes. _The two girls standing next to them must be their girlfriends_, I tell myself. One of them has fiery red hair and emerald green eyes while the other has brunette hair and brown eyes. The red head is wearing a white skirt, white blouse, and white heels while the brunette is wearing a pink skirt, pink blouse, and pink heels.

I walk straight up to them. "How about you guys leave these kids alone?" I push past them and stand between them and the two kids.

The guys glare at me while the girls look me over with interest.

"Well, looky here. You must be new around here." The guy in the leather jacket replies, grinning.

I nod as I cross my arms over my chest. "Yeah. So?"

The guy keeps on grinning. "You may be new around here, but I won't hesitate to beat the crap out of you." He picks up a nearby tree and snaps it in half as easily as if it was a twig.

The other guy laughs. "Me neither." His eyes begin to glow red.

I smirk. "Ooooh. I'm sooo scared." I laugh. "Not! You don't scare me and you will never scare me."

Both girls raise their eyebrows. The guys glare at me again.

"Listen here, new guy. You're new around here so you don't know the rules. I'll explain them as simply as I can. Here, we rule the school and kids like you aren't going to change that." The leather jacket guy grabs the collar of my shirt and brings his face within an inch of mine. "Got it?"

I smirk, but don't say anything.

Both guys keep on glaring at me as the one guy lets go of my shirt collar.

"Lets go, Patrick." The leather jacket guy says, turning away from me.

The running shoes guy, Patrick, turns away too. "You got it, Wilson."

The two girls just stand there and stare at me quietly.

"Jenny? Are you coming?" Wilson calls over his shoulder.

The brunette, Jenny, cautiously looks over her shoulder before grabbing my hand and pulling out a pen. She scribbles a number on my hand then hurries after Wilson.

"What about you, Lily?" Patrick also calls over his shoulder.

The blonde, Lily, does the same thing as the brunette. She takes my hand, pulls out a pen, scribbles a number down onto it, then hurries after Patrick.

Deshawn walks up behind me as I turn to the two kids. "Looks like you met the school bullies and their girlfriends."

I smirk as I glance down at the numbers on my hands. I look back at the kids. "Yeah. I guess I did. Are you two alright?"

The kids nod. "Thank you." The girls whispers.

I nod. "You're welcome. What are your names? My name's Dakota. I'm new here."

"My name's Jessica." The girl replies, staring at me like every other girl so far.

"I'm Austin." The guy replies quietly.

"Nice to meet you, Austin and Jessica." I say. "Well, lets go into the school. I think it's about to start."

They nod and we start to walk towards the school.

Deshawn walks right next to me. "What did those two girls write on your hand?"

I slip my hand into my pocket. "Nothing important."

His eyes narrow slightly as we enter the school. "Alright."

As soon as I walk into the school, every girl's head turns towards me and watches me walk down the hall.

Deshawn smiles. "I think I know what those two girls wrote on your hand."

"And what do you think they wrote?" I ask, glancing around and watching the girls sigh and whisper among each other.

"They wrote their numbers on your hand." He smirks as another girl walks up to me.

"Hey." She says, flashing me a smile. She has long, brown hair, brown eyes, and is wearing a purple miniskirt, sleeveless shirt, and high heeled boots.

"Hey." I reply, returning the smile.

"You're new here, aren't you?" She asks. I nod. "Then how about I give you a little tour?"

I glance at Deshawn, Austin, and Jessica. Deshawn nods then smirks, Austin nods, and Jessica just stares at me. I look back at the girl then shrug. "Alright."

The girl smiles. "Follow me." She starts to walk away. I follow her, leaving the others behind. "My name's Sophie."

"I'm Dakota." I reply. I walk next to her with my hands in my pockets.


End file.
